When Insanity Comes Knocking
by Pink Myst
Summary: Two (slightly insane) girls transport themselves to Tortall out of a boring classroom. What will they do there? Probably wreak havoc on various Tortallans and the free world in general...
1. You can think?

A/N: This is going to be an on-going fic with lots of chapters, and it'll probably get a whole lot better when we meet *cough*terrorize*cough* new Tortallans, so stay tuned!  
  
Disclaimer: Tortall and all of its inhabitants are ours! All ours!! Actually, it belongs to the brilliant mastermind called Tamora Pierce. The only things we own are ourselves, the plot, and our cove of insanity. Actually, we don't even own the cove of insanity. . .we're renting it!  
  
*  
  
Another day in summer school orchestra class. . .  
  
Peppy: *whispering* Bored, bored, bored. . .  
  
mUd: *pretends to cry* She stole my food!  
  
Peppy: You know you look retarded, right?  
  
mUd: But not as retarded as you!  
  
Peppy: *hisses*  
  
mUd: *barks*  
  
Peppy: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Students: *voice various complaints*  
  
Orch. teacher: If you think you can do it, you can. . .*launches into speech*  
  
mUd: Maybe if we think, we can get to Tortall!  
  
Peppy: *gasps* You can think?!  
  
mUd: I get better grades than you.  
  
Peppy: So what. . .  
  
*both think about Tortall*  
  
mUd: *Opens eye* You look constipated.  
  
Peppy: Shut up.  
  
*opens eyes in Tortall*  
  
Peppy: *smacks self on head repeatedly* Stupid, stupid, stupid. . .  
  
mUd: OoOoo! So paying attention does pay off!  
  
Peppy: I'm still holding my bass!  
  
mUd: Ha ha! At least I had sense enough to let go off my cello!  
  
Peppy: *makes a face* What the heck am I supposed to do with a bass in Tortall?!  
  
mUd: Think it back to Orchestra, you idiot!  
  
Peppy: *makes a face and thinks bass to Orchchestra* Now, who to meet *cough*terrorize*cough* first?  
  
mUd: Daine and Numair, Daine and Numy!!!  
  
Peppy: Yeah! Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfun!!!!  
  
*think themselves to just outside Daine and Numair's tower*  
  
mUd: *bangs on the door very loudly*  
  
*the door swings open to reveal. . .Kitten!*  
  
Peppy: Hello sir or madam, we're with Pizza Hunt, and we're looking for quality dragons to use in our recipe. May we come in?  
  
*Kitten squawks and runs*  
  
Peppy: *looks smug* Works every time.  
  
*  
  
Please R&R any and all reviews are welcome. Even flames. They keep our cove of insanity warm:) 


	2. Poor Daine and Numy!

Disclaimer: Tortall and all of its inhabitants are ours! All ours!! Actually, it belongs to the brilliant mastermind called Tamora Pierce. The only things we own are ourselves, the plot, and our cove of insanity. Actually, we don't even own the cove of insanity. . .we're renting it!  
  
A/N- Peppy: Cool! We got reviews for being ourselves!  
  
mUd: Ourselves on a sugar high. . .*whispers* But I think they came to see the smallest brained person in the world. . .Peppy!  
  
Peppy: I heard that! Oh wells, on to the ficcy!  
  
mUd: It's "on with the show". On with the show!  
  
Peppy: *shoots mUd an irritated glare* Whatever.  
  
*  
  
Peppy: *stares into the open door* What do we do now?  
  
mUd: Go in, you dolt. *walks into tower*  
  
Peppy: Wait for me! *runs in after her*  
  
*Both climb lots of stairs. At the top they find a door*  
  
mUd: I am personally gonna kill whoever invented stairs.  
  
Peppy: I think that brings our count of people to kill to three. The inventor of stairs, the inventor of the potter's wheel, and Mozart.  
  
(A/N: We have to play Mozart's "Sunday Morning" in the afore mentioned Orch. class, we had a horrible time trying to use potter's wheels, and our school has *way* too many stairs. You do the math.)  
  
mUd: They're all dead, Peps.  
  
Peppy: Like that's ever stopped us before!  
  
mUd: Well, actually it has.  
  
Peppy: We'll just think ourselves to the Realm of the Dead later.  
  
mUd: *gasp* You actually had an idea!  
  
Peppy: *pretends she didn't hear that* Get your "Project: Meet Daine and Numair" equipment out! *thinks up her cat, Pepper, and a camera*  
  
mUd: *thinks up a can of Pizza Hunt's Gift/Wild Magic Proof spray, Polaroid camera, and autograph book* Ready.  
  
*Peppy thinks the door away*  
  
mUd: *in a singsong voice* We're heeeeeeerrrrreeeeee!!!!  
  
*Daine and Numair look shocked*  
  
Numair: Who are you?  
  
mUd: Halt! We are a race of mind-sucking aliens from Pluto and we want to suck your minds!  
  
*Numair gets ready to throw fire*  
  
Peppy: Wait! Actually, we're from the US, you're book characters and we're your biggest fans! Or is it craziest? Oh wells. . .  
  
Daine: Okay. . .  
  
mUd: Now we have some things to say to you.*evil grin*  
  
Peppy: *steps calmly up to Daine* *clears throat* JUST MARRY HIM ALREADY, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!  
  
Daine: *blink blink*  
  
Numair: You can't say that to my magelet!  
  
mUd: I can, 'cause I just did. *sticks tongue out* Nya Nya Nya Nya Boo Boo!!  
  
Peppy: Actually, *I* just said it.  
  
mUd: okay *WE* just said it  
  
Peppy: Whatevers. *to Numair and Daine* You two are going to be our official tour guides!  
  
mUd: Yups or else we set the cat on ya. *points at Pepper who's licking her paws and meows*  
  
Daine: *looks haughty* I have wild magic. You couldn't possibly sic that cat on me.  
  
Peppy: Wanna bet?  
  
mUd: That cat is crazy and has a mind of its own look what it did to me! *points at scratches* And she likes me!  
  
Peppy: Yea, watch! Go get her, Pepper! *Pepper pounces on Daine*  
  
Daine: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
mUd: Told ya. *Pepper finishes attacking Daine and pounces on mUd* Nice Kitty Nice Kitty. No Bad Pepper. Peps! Call your cat off!!!  
  
Peppy: Bad Pepper! *Pepper pounces on Peppy* No!!! Bad kitty!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!! *thinks Pepper back home*  
  
Numair: That is the first time I have ever seen an animal do that. Can you bring her back?  
  
Peppy, Daine, and mUd: NO!  
  
mUd: To the rest of Tortall we go!  
  
Daine: What about Kitten?  
  
Peppy: What about her?  
  
Daine: We can't just leave her here.  
  
mUd: I have a feeling she doesn't want to come *evil grin*  
  
Peppy: *copies mUd's evil grin* To the palace! But first we need to make a little detour. . .  
  
Daine and Numair: Great. . .  
  
*  
  
Please R&R any and all reviews are welcome. Even flames. They keep our cove of insanity warm:)  
  
And thanks to reviewer, Firedragon12, AmayaNightRain11/BurningKnight11, and wildmage101 for reviewing our fic. 


End file.
